


"Hey, do you feel that?"

by Xemriss



Category: Flight Rising, Original Work
Genre: Blindfolds, Edgeplay, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vibrator, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:26:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xemriss/pseuds/Xemriss
Summary: Iichkr was laid out on his back, gagged and blindfolded, with his wrists bound above his head and legs spread wide. The damp sheets under him clung to his bare skin. His newest vibrator prototype, which was his smallest and strongest to date, was secured to the spot where his inner thigh and groin met. When Panzer pressed a button on the remote from across the room, it sent another strong wave of pleasure coursing through him.





	"Hey, do you feel that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt _"Hey, do you feel that?"_
> 
> Panzer belongs to Avalonian #11466 on FR.
> 
> Characters are in humanoid form.

**[Iichkr](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=10891625)** was laid out on his back, gagged and blindfolded, with his wrists bound above his head and legs spread wide. The damp sheets under him clung to his bare skin. His newest vibrator prototype, which was his smallest and strongest to date, was secured to the spot where his inner thigh and groin met. When **[Panzer](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=26107649)** pressed a button on the remote from across the room, it sent another strong wave of pleasure coursing through him. **  
**

“ _Hey, do you feel that?_ ” Panzer nonchalantly asked.

Iichkr’s response was a strained, high-pitched whimper through his gag. He writhed against his bonds in an attempt to find relief; groaned in frustration when they didn’t budge.

“No? How about… this?”

Iichkr choked on a gasp as his hips bucked; eyes squeezing shut under the blindfold. It was suddenly  _too much_ , and his toes curled as he generously coated himself in bright blue.

Body falling slack, he gave a sob of relief when Panzer  _finally_  switched it off. He breathed heavily through his nose while the aftershocks continued to torment him through his moment of bliss.

The sound of rustling fabric at the foot of the bed made him freeze. He thickly swallowed as he felt eyes boring into him; hoped it was Panzer coming to untie him, to bring his ordeal to an end.

As if hearing his thoughts, Panzer revealed that he hadn’t moved as he joyfully quipped, “Oh, little spark. We’re just getting  _started_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr (fr blog: [**@frxemriss**](https://frxemriss.tumblr.com/), nsfw blog: [**@ifisitsitfits**](https://ifisitsitfits.tumblr.com/)) and twitter ([ **@xemriss**](https://twitter.com/Xemriss)) _!_ <3


End file.
